


Cas and Spock and a question of logic

by DaintyCrow



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humans Are Weird, Humor, M/M, unlikely friends, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Worüber Cas und Spock reden könnten, falls sie sich jemals träfen.Angedeutet Spirk & Destiel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cas and Spock and a question of logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512280) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



„Also … Sie befinden sich in einer Beziehung mit einem Menschen?“, fragte Cas.  
„Ja.“  
„Ich mich auch.“  
Eine Pause. „Es hat seine Herausforderungen“, gab Spock zu.  
„Das habe ich bemerkt“, meinte Cas.  
Eine weitere Pause.  
„Menschen sind … sehr emotional“, stellte Spock fest. „Sie werden nicht immer von ihrem Verstand gelenkt.“  
Cas nickte. „Einige von ihnen scheinen von gar nichts gelenkt zu werden.“  
Spock ließ lediglich seine Mundwinkel ein klein wenig nach oben wandern, während sie beide erneut schweigend dastanden, und Dean und Jim beobachteten.  
„Menschen mögen es manchmal, belogen zu werden“, sagte Cas schließlich. „Sie sagen, dass es sie sich besser fühlen lässt.“  
„Unratsam“, verkündete Spock monoton. „Andere – oder sich selbst – anzulügen ist eine irrationale Art und Weise, um mit Problemen umzugehen.“  
„Also denken Sie, es ist das Beste, nicht nachzugeben, wenn sie wieder so außergewöhnlich …“  
„-menschlich sind? Nein. Wenn man ihnen zu oft etwas durchgehen lässt, dann wird man bald nur noch über seine Gefühle reden, und bei all ihren unwissenschaftlichen Experimenten, wie man sich in verschiedenen Situationen verhält, mitmachen .“  
„Also würden Sie es Ihrem Menschen sagen, wenn er – wie die Menschen sagen – ein ‚Arschloch‘ ist?“, fragte Cas.  
Spock überlegte. „Nur, wenn eine Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass das Verhalten sich deshalb ändern könnte.“  
Cas nickte, während sie beide weiterhin Dean und Kirk beobachteten, wie sie sich prügelten, wobei der Großteil der minderwertigen Einrichtung der Bar, in der der Streit darüber begonnen hatte, welche musikalische Gruppe besser war, zu Bruch ging.  
„Sollten wir dieses Verhalten dann nicht verhindern?“, fragte Cas.  
Spock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten auch genauso gut warten, bis sie es seelisch verarbeitet haben.“  
Cas überlegte kurz, und nickte dann. „Klingt logisch.“


End file.
